Switched
by KozumeKenma5
Summary: All it takes is one simple mistake to ruin your life, just one wrong step and its all over. Or is it? Will this be the end of Hinata, or the beginning of something new? Will Hinata be able to handle it? AU Genderbend


**Hello there, I have been on this site for a while but never got the chance to actually put something on here, until now.**

 **So just a few things that you should know,**

 **Warnings: AU, Genderbend, OOC**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu, all I'm doing is making the characters act out my plot ^o^**

 **Let me know if you found any errors or are confused about something. I will try my best to help you out.**

 **Thanks and please enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata had tears in his eyes as he turned to look back at the school building, seeing two figures hugging in the entrance of the school. He needed to leave and fast if he did not then he would be discovered. He doesn't want to ruin their moment, no matter how painful it is to watch. The one person who he loved was now in the arms of another person, smiling happily. He has nothing against them, but he can't help but hate how happy they are in front of him. Piercing his already broken heart, holding back a sob he grabbed his bike and rode away.

He wanted to go and talk to Sugawara, but seeing as he is now in university along with Asahi and Sawamura, he can't because they are too busy. Ennoshita was busy with his classes, Tanaka and Nishinoya, thus leaving him out along with Narita and Kinnoshita. He doesn't even want to think of the last two, already knowing the answer.

Grasping the handles of the bike, he paddled as fast as he could, before stopping at the shopping district, seeing as it was to crowded to bike there.

As Hinata walked by a colorful store in the shopping district he heard soft spoken words, turning he saw the small sign that read 'Open'. He stared at the shop and before he knew it he was inside the shop, his bike next to him.

Blinking he then looked around, trying to find something, anything. Setting his bike next to the door he went deeper in the store looking at the objects.

"Well, well, how can I help you today young man?"

Jumping and letting out a scream, Hinata turned to see a young beautiful woman. Her green eyes shining with amusement, and her black wavy hair held back by a bandanna. Wearing a red dress with long sleeves with a thick black belt around her waist. Her pink lips lifted into a soft smile.

"I, uh, I..." Hinata couldn't think of a word to say as he stared at the beauty before him. Too bad he was into guys.

"Ah, now I know." She said as her expression changed into one of pity and sorrow. "Unrequited love hurts, doesn't it."

"What? How?" Hinata asked confused, how did this lady know?

All he got was a slender hand beckoning him over to her. He went over to her and sat down on the extra chair provided to him.

"I can tell." She said. "I was in the same boast as well, that was until I decided that enough was enough. I wanted to change, and be someone different. I'm happy because he's happy with her, should you not be the same?"

Hinata looked at the ground, pouting. "But I'm his first friend, he was just a team mate. He never cared fir him. Why? Why now?"

The woman patted his head. "It's okay, good fortune comes to those who wait."

Hinata turned his eyes to the woman, wondering what she could mean.

"What's your name, child?" The woman suddenly said.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo, and I'm in high school! A second year!" Hinata said as he once again pouted.

"Shoyo, nice to meet you. My name is Sasagawa Haru."

"Sasagawa." Hinata repeated, trying to remember the name.

"So Hinata, what are you going to do from now on?" Sasagawa asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know." He replied. "I don't want to go back and see them, I feel like I will say something I don't want to say. Something I want to hide."

Sasagawa smiled, "How about working here? I need help around. Ah but you play volleyball right?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind helping you!" Hinata said enthusiastically. Anything to be away from there.

"Eventually you will have to face them, whether you are prepared or not."

"Yeah I know." Hinata muttered.

Before either of them could say anything else the door to the back office was thrown open and a man carrying a glass cylinder entered.

"Look Haru! I finished it! My creation is done at last!" The man said as he ran to Haru.

"Careful, I don't want you to trip." Haru said as she turned to look at them man.

"I will never trip! I'm too awesome for that-"

Hinata would have laughed at the man, but what stopped him was the fact that the liquid fell onto him. Getting the ginger wet from top to bottom.

"Gah!" The man fell flat on his face, scraping his face.

"Ah geez." Haru said as she walked over to the man, only to find out that he knocked himself unconscious. "What an idiot."

Hinata meanwhile tried to do something about the strange clear liquid that smelled and tasted funny. He tried to get the taste out of his mouth, only to have more slip in.

"I apologize for that Hinata." Haru said as she got up. "Why don't you clean up here, I have some spare clothes that may fit you."

Nodding, the ginger went to follow the woman, silently apologizing for the mess he left behind.

"Here is the shower, towels are on the top left drawer." Haru said as she opened the drawer to show him. "And I will be back with the clothes shortly."

"Thanks." Hinata said as he went to start the water, trying to see how it works.

As Haru closed the door she smiled, then walked away to get the clothes. Leaving them on the counter next to the sink before going back to the store.

Hinata finished his shower and changed into the clothes, a black long sleeve shirt with loose gym shorts. Looking at himself he tilted his head, something about him was different, but what is it? He shook his head before walking out of the room with his clothes in his arms.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower." Hinata said as he bowed.

"No its fine. Its my fault that you got wet. I do apologize." Haru said as she got up from the couch. "Its getting late, do you need someone to take you home? I can take you."

"N-No I'm fine!" Hinata said quickly. "I live on the other side of the mountain, I can bike my way really its fine."

"Well if you say so, but here take this." She pulled out a business card. "My number is there and so is my husband. Call me if anything happens."

"Got it! Thank you." Hinata said as he put his clothes in his school bag and left the store to go home.

Haru watched him go home, smiling secretively.

"Ugh, what happened?"

Turning she saw her husband getting up from the couch, a hand holding him up and the other clutching his head.

"Nothing honey." Haru said. "About the potion..."

 **-Line Break-**

Hinata threw himself on his bed, letting his bag sink to the floor. He felt tired, all he wanted was to sleep and not wake up.

Closing his eyes, he let sleep take him in, not caring that the moonlight was hitting him on his face. Just sleep and forget the world. He didn't feel the weird feeling in his chest, nor in the rest of the feeling in his body.

The next morning Hinata woke up with a sore feeling on his body, he slowly moved his arms and his legs over the bed. Getting up proved a little difficult, but he managed to do it. When he walked to his closet he noticed that his chest felt heavy, more than usual. Grabbing his clothes he went to the shower.

As he walked by the bathroom mirror he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes on the figure in the mirror. He had his mouth open but couldn't yell or scream, his voice had left him. He grabbed his chest, and felt around he then gulped and lifted his shirt wanting to believe that it was all a bad dream.

What he saw made his voice come out.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Hinata fell to the ground, hearing his mother run up to the bathroom door and threw it open.

"Shoyo what's wrong!" His mother said as she stood at the door only to blink at her son. "Shoyo?"

Hinata all but pointed to his chest.

His mother was confused and went to lift his shirt, shocked to see what was under there.

"Um..."

"Its all a bad dream." Hinata kept muttering.

"Well I always wondered what you would look like as a girl." His, no her, mother said as she let her shirt fall off and placed a hand on her face. "Who would have thought that you would turn into a girl over night. Well what do we do about this?"

"I-I..." Hinata was at a loss of words. She couldn't remember what had happen. What was the cause to have this change happen to her of all people. "Why?"

"Try to remember what happened yesterday, in the meanwhile I will go and get you some clothes. Seeing as your clothes are now big on you." Hinata's mom said as she got off the floor and went to her room.

Leaving the ginger on the bathroom floor, going through her memories and looking for a clue.

"Wait..." She paused in her thinking. "Sasagawa's husband tripped and accidentally got his experiment all over me yesterday..."

She went pale, all of this was because of the liquid and now she needs to go back and clean this mess. Her mother came in with Natsu who grinned at her and the clothes in hand.

"Here try these on, did you remember anything?" Her mother said as she sat on the ground with the gingers.

"Yeah, I need to head there as soon as I can, is it okay if I'm late for school?" Hinata said as she grabbed a piece of clothing. "What's this?"

"That's a bra, you put it on like this." She showed Hinata how to put it on. The ginger was red from the face as she tried not to look at her chest. She kept her gaze to the ceiling. "You should know how to put the rest on, but make sure to practice with the bra..."

"I-Its tight..." Hinata said as she tried to move around, the fabric slightly digging into her skin. She then felt a hand grab the back of the bra and pull back, slightly pushing her back. "M-Mom?"

"Ara? How dare you be a size bigger than your mother." Hinata's mother said as she then let the fabric go and watched as it smacked into her daughters back.

"Ack!" Hinata fell forward, the pain going all through her back. "What was that for?"

"Its to help stretch the bra, honey." Cue the wicked smile and evil glint. "Now finish getting dressed and go eat your breakfast. Natsu you too."

"Yes mother." Natsu said as she skipped out of the room, then popped back in to say, "Hurry up nee-chan!"

"N-Nee-chan?" Hinata repeated.

"Sho-chan you have five minutes."

Hinata grumbled and finished dressing, keeping her eyes closed this time. Looking at herself in the mirror she stared at the clothes she wore. A white shirt with black mid-thigh short, something a girl will wear for volleyball. Grumbling about how her mother knew her well she left and walked to the dining room to eat.

"Well I'm off!" Hinata said as she put her shoes on, grabbing her volleyball jersey and making sure that her school uniform was in her bag, along with the Haru's clothes.

"Take care."

Jumping on her bike she headed for the shop, wanting to clear things up. As she stopped on the lights she heard someone walk up next to her, thinking it was some random stranger she ignored them. That was, until they spoke.

"Hinata?"

Eyes going wide she quickly turned and saw the person she least wanted to see at the moment.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Also let me know if I should continue, this is just the first chapter.**


End file.
